Departures
by dreamingwithoutyou
Summary: Gintoki sama sekali tidak menyukai statusnya sebagai seorang Omega. Mati-matian ia menyembunyikan fakta yang diketahuinya saat ia menginjak usia tigabelas tahun itu. Ia tidak pernah lengah dan membiarkan topengnya jatuh. Setidaknya sampai seorang maniak datang ke kehidupannya dan mengacaukan segalanya. (Yaoi, HijiGin, Omegaverse, Canon-compliant, eventual Mpreg.)
1. Chapter 1

_Sitting on a square bench, gazing absentmindedly at the sky,_

 _I remember, like I did yesterday how a little smile and petty quarrels, made me so much stronger_

 _Since the, since then, I was searching for the other half of that broken moon_

 _So that, one day, one day, I can return by the full moon_

 _Where cherry-blossom flowers bloom_

 **Sakura Mitsutsuki - SPYAIR**

* * *

 **Title** : Departures

 **Rating** : Mature. Minors, please back off!

 **Pairing** (s): Hijikata Toushirou x Sakata Gintoki. more to come?

 **Disclaimer** : All Gintama characters are owned by Hideaki Sorachi. Hope we're allowed to play with his characters!

 **Warning** : M/M, Smut. You've been warned.

 **Trope** (s): Eventual mpreg(?), Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics, Omega!Gin, Alpha!Hijikata, I use first name basis here, Canon-compliant

 **Chapter 1 [Looking Down From The Edge]**

* * *

Dunia _membenci_ Gintoki.

Kedua pasang mata merah tua Gintoki sesekali mencuri pandang. Membaca gerakan dari lelaki dengan rambut hitam yang sedang menyimpulkan seutas senyum.

Pria itu menatap gelas teh-nya yang kosong. Sama sekali tak berusaha memberikan Gintoki perhatian. Ia seakan menikmati keheningan yang bersarang di antara mereka. Mengabaikan tawa yang beberapa detik lalu masih mengalun dalam suasana.

Gintoki menduga-duga. Mungkin lidah rekannya tersebut masih kelu akan makanan yang dikatakannya sebagai sebuah 'bencana' tadi. _Mungkin_.

(Walau bagi Gintoki, nasi dengan topping _azuki_ adalah penemuan paling hebat di dunia. Si rambut hitam bodoh itu saja yang tidak dapat mengerti.)

Gintoki beringsut di tempat duduknya. Berpikir tentang kalimat apa yang seharusnya ia lontarkan.

Tadi, walau si lelaki berambut hitam berjanji akan kembali, namun saat ini bisa saja menjadi momen terakhir mereka. Saat perpisahan. Waktu mengatakan selamat tinggal.

Si rekan yang terduduk di sampingnya akan menghilang. Meninggalkan Edo entah sampai kapan.

Gintoki _membenci_ dunia.

* * *

Si laki-laki itu, Hijikata Toshirou.

Toshirou.

Seandainya si rambut perak punya hak memanggil nama kecil si pria tampan, ia tanpa ragu akan terus merapalnya. Ia membayangkan berat nama itu dalam lidahnya, berimajinasi akan raut yang bermain di air muka lawan bicaranya. Mungkin akan ada dengusan. Mungkin ada sebuah tinju. Keduanya tidak buruk. Gintoki sanggup menerima respon apapun.

Karena pria itu adalah Toshirou.

Hubungan mereka berdua bak kedua belah kutub magnet. Saling berlawanan. Terlihat berbeda. Namun secara tidak sadar selalu tarik menarik.

Atraksi itu ada.

Gintoki bukan tidak sadar, namun ia terlalu nyaman dengan rutinitas yang mereka jalani. Hubungannya dengan Toshirou tidak lebih dari sekedar rival. Sesosok _pesaing_ sempurna yang kelewat cocok dengan dirinya. Jalan pikiran mereka nyaris serupa. Berbeda namun melengkapi satu sama lain layaknya dua sisi mata koin.

Gintoki tidak berani melangkahi batas itu. Ia masih tahu diri.

Ia bukan apa-apa dibanding pria tampan tersebut. Toshirou yang dilahirkan untuk menjadi seorang pemimpin. Toshirou yang tegas. Toshirou yang disegani.

Toshirou yang adalah seorang Alpha.

 _Alpha_. Kaum yang dilahirkan untuk menjadi pemimpin. Penghuni singgasana pada tangga tertinggi di sana. Calon pendekar-pendekar bahkan sejak lahir. Menempati puncak strata tertinggi di atas kaum Beta dan Omega.

Terlalu sulit dijangkau oleh Gintoki.

Jabatan wakil komandan Shinsengumi yang pernah disandang Toshirou seakan mempertegas status laki-laki dengan mata berwarna biru redup itu. Ia adalah Alpha di antara Alpha. Gen dengan aura luar biasa kuat yang akan menghantarkan siapapun pada lutut mereka saat berhadapan dengannya. Terpesona. Haus akan perhatiannya.

Fakta yang menyakitkan, bahwa Toshirou tanpa sadar telah melakukan itu pada setiap orang. Termasuk sang protagonis bodoh. Si rambut keriting perak pemalas bernama Sakata Gintoki.

(Walau Gin akan lebih memilih untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri daripada mengutarakan itu keras-keras di hadapan makhluk bernyawa manapun.)

Toshirou sudah sejak lama dengan seenaknya meringsek masuk ke dalam pikiran Gintoki. Membuat dirinya nyaman dengan mengambil alih tempat penting di satu sisi otak si rambut perak. Menyeruak ke antara sudut terdalam hatinya.

Menyebalkan.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Gintoki untuk menyadari bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta.

Gintoki, sebagai seseorang dengan harga diri setinggi langit, selalu menyalahkan hormon-nya, tentu saja. Tak dapat ia melakukan apapun selain melawan desiran itu kuat-kuat.

Cekcok dengan si pria bersangkutan diam-diam jadi obat penenangnya. Jantungnya selalu jungkir balik setiap saat ia berhasil memancing reaksi yang ditujukan Toshirou hanya untuk dirinya seorang. Walau kadang hanya sebuah kedutan di pelipisnya. Ataupun pelototan penuh murka.

(Sepertinya, menggoda Toshirou dan membuatnya marah telah menjadi candu sendiri bagi Gintoki.)

Lalu, di akhir hari, saat ia terbaring dengan bayangan wajah Hijikata Toshirou di setiap sudut langit-langit kelopak matanya, Gintoki selalu tahu siapa yang harus disalahkan. Tidak salah lagi.

Bukan dirinya. Bukan Toshirou. Tapi si hormon bodoh dalam tubuhnya.

Hal yang membuatnya semakin benci dengan takdirnya sendiri. Karena si hormon datang dari status tersembunyi yang selalu ia coba untuk benam dalam-dalam…

(Dimana, batinnya, merupakan hal yang sangat wajar jika ia tertarik dengan Alpha yang memiliki aura kuat. Lebih mudah bagi Gintoki untuk menyalahkan sisi natural dalam dirinya tersebut, bukan?)

Gintoki sama sekali tidak menyukai statusnya sebagai seorang Omega.

Oh. Apakah Gintoki sudah menyebutkan bahwa ia membenci dunia sebagaimana dunia tampak selalu membencinya?

 _Omega_. Hanya kurang dari dua persen populasi di dunia menyandang _gender_ kedua itu. Tujuh puluh persen manusia adalah _Beta_ , sedangkan sisanya adalah si penyandang status terkuat, _Alpha_. Dari dua persen Omega di dunia, sembilan puluh sembilan persen dari populasinya sendiri adalah wanita. Pria berstatus Omega adalah hal yang sangat langka. Hanya satu dari sepuluh juta.

Gintoki adalah satu dari jutaan itu.

Mati-matian ia menyembunyikan fakta yang diketahuinya saat ia menginjak usia tigabelas tahun itu. Kebanyakan samurai di sekitarnya adalah Alpha. Mereka punya hak dan kesempatan penuh untuk bertarung di medan penuh darah. Hal-hal yang seharusnya tidak dimiliki oleh Omega seperti Gintoki.

Gintoki tahu. Ia tahu bahwa Omega seharusnya dikunci rapat-rapat. Mereka dianggap harta karun, kebanyakan dijual dengan harga fantastis ke para bangsawan untuk dirawat seperti porselen rapuh. Dibesarkan sebagai bakal indung yang akan melahirkan anak-anak unggulan dengan gen paling kuat. Diberikan tanggung jawab untuk merawat aroma natural memabukkan yang dicintai oleh Alpha paling beruntung yang berhasil meng-klaim mereka. Menghabiskan sisa hidup mereka sebagai objek kelas dua.

Gintoki tahu. Karena itu ia berusaha mati-matian. Lebih keras dari siapapun. Ingin lebih tangguh dari Alpha manapun. Ia tak sudi kalah hanya karena dirinya adalah Omega. Tidak seorang pun bahkan boleh tahu dirinya memiliki status tersebut.

Status yang selalu dipandang sebagai obyek pemuas pandang semata.

Beruntung saat itu, Shouyou membantunya. Sang guru berwajah teduh itu menyelinapkan kotak ramuan kecil untuk mempermudah masa subur Gintoki(satu hal yang menurut Gintoki paling menyiksa dari takdirnya sebagai Omega), serta mengajarkannya untuk membuat ramuan itu sendiri. Ia juga memberi tahu remaja berambut ikal tersebut mengenai tumbuhan-tumbuhan yang dapat menyembunyikan aroma natural-nya sebagai seorang Omega, hingga Gintoki dapat mengelabui siapa pun.

Tidak hanya itu saja, Shouyo juga membuat Gintoki yakin. Membuat si rambut perak percaya bahwa dirinya dapat hidup sebagai seorang _samurai_ yang dapat disegani seakan seorang Alpha. Tak seorang pun perlu tahu mengenai statusnya sebagai Omega. Bahkan temannya Katsura. Atau Sakamoto. Atau Takasugi.

Gintoki menutupi segalanya dengan sempurna. Julukan _Shiroyasha_ diraihnya dan orang-orang di medan perang mengakuinya sebagai Alpha yang mengerikan. Ia tidak pernah lengah dan membiarkan topengnya jatuh. Status asli yang disembunyikannya jauh berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang orang pikirkan, dan ia tahu betapa berbahayanya rahasia yang tengah ia emban.

Mati-matian ia menyembunyikan _gender_ kedua-nya tersebut. Hidup bersama dugaan orang-orang yang mengenalnya sebagai seorang Alpha dan secara bersamaan membohongi seluruh orang di sekitarnya. Bahkan Kagura dan Shinpachi, dua remaja yang ia sayangi bagaikan anaknya sendiri.

Segalanya berjalan sebagaimana mestinya. Rahasia Gintoki terkunci aman, walau hidup mereka tidak pernah benar-benar lurus. Banyak intrik dan drama. Banyak kejadian yang nyaris merenggut nyawa. Walau begitu topeng yang dikenakan Gintoki tidak pernah sedikit pun tersingkap. Ia yakin rahasianya akan terjaga hingga ia mati.

Setidaknya itulah yang dahulu ia pikirkan.

Sampai suatu saat seorang maniak muncul di kehidupannya dengan seenaknya. Mengacaukannya.

Hijikata Toshirou datang dengan rokok yang terselip di antara kedua bibir tipisnya. Ia tampak bodoh dengan rambut hitam kelam dan poni berbentuk segitiga sama sisi dan seragam khas Shinsengumi yang dikenakannya. Sepasang mata tajamnya yang menghipnotis, ataupun temperamen-nya yang selalu berada di ambang titik tertinggi sama sekali tidak membantu menaikkan _image_ -nya. Gintoki bahkan makin yakin akan kebodohan pria yang kadamg dipanggilnya dengan julukan _Oogushi_ - _kun_ tersebut ketika ia mengetahui betapa parah kecanduannya pada _mayonnaise_ , atau kecenderungan bawahannya, Okita Sougo, untuk mengambil nyawa si Alpha tampan tersebut setiap ia menemukan kesempatan.

Tanpa Gintoki awalnya sadari, Toshirou adalah satu-satunya Alpha yang ia ijinkan untuk berdiri sama tinggi dengan dirinya. Ia kini mengetahui eksistensi kemungkinan itu. Mereka terlalu cocok dan itu mengerikan. Gintoki jatuh lebih dalam ke perasaan yang berbahaya, dan hal itu dapat mengancamnya.

Toshirou sanggup membawa sisi Omega dalam diri Gintoki untuk menyeruak keluar.

Sebuah bencana.

(Seakan dunia belum puas untuk bermain-main dengan kehidupannya.)

Gintoki mencintai Toshirou. Dan itu menyakitinya.

"Diam sepertinya tidak cocok untuk kita."

Alpha di sebelahnya membelalakkan matanya, ada sirat berbau tantangan dalam tatapan yang di arahkan pada si samurai berambut perak. Gintoki tersenyum miring. Ia akhirnya kembali mendapatkan perhatian Toshirou.

"Ini akan menjadi saat terakhir kita bersama sebelum aku pergi jauh. Apa pada saat seperti ini pun kau mau berseteru denganku?" derau Toshirou seraya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Gintoki tentu menerimanya sebagai sebuah ajakan berdebat.

"Tidak tahu, rasanya lidahku masih kaku gara-gara makanan anjing tadi. Tingkat intelijensiku sepertinya berkurang drastis."

"Huh?! Maksudmu _Hijikata_ _Special_ yang kau makan tadi? Asal kau tahu itu makanan terbaik sepanjang masa! Tidak seperti makanan kucing yang rasanya abstrak tadi!"

" _Uji_ _Gintoki_ hanyalah makanan untuk para jenius. Aku _ngga_ heran kalau orang bodoh sepertimu ngga mengerti citarasa-nya!" Gintoki mendengus keras.

"Itu tumpukan kalori di atas nasi! Bukan makin jenius, makanan itu akan membuat semua orang jadi idiot sepertimu!"

"Coba katakan itu pada _mayonnaise_ -mu tersayang! Tanyakan berapa kalori yang ia punya!"

Perdebatan tanpa arah itu lalu berlangsung kira-kira lima belas menit sampai mereka beranjak untuk meninggalkan warung makan. Sang nenek pemilik terkikik geli, mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk menepuk pundak dua pemuda itu dari seberang _counter_ sesaat sebelum keduanya membalikkan punggung dan benar-benar pergi.

"Kembali lagi ya. Aku akan merindukan celotehan kalian berdua."

Toshirou dan Gintoki menghentikan cekcok mereka. Menatap balik si nenek dengan pandangan kaget sebelum dengan kompak mengajukan jempol tangannya di hadapan sang perempuan tua.

"Tentu. Kami janji."

Sang nenek tersenyum.

"Kalian tahu? Aku akan merindukan kalian berdua. Kalian selalu menjadi pasangan favoritku."

Gintoki merasa deruan darah naik hingga ke ubun-ubun kepalanya sesaat setelah sang pemilik warung mengatakan kalimat terakhir.

'Pasangan'.

Gintoki tidak berani menatap Toshirou. Pada saat seperti ini lebih baik ia menyembunyikan rasa malunya dengan menolak keras-keras pernyataan dari si ne-

"Terimakasih telah mengatakan bahwa kami telah menjadi pasangan favoritmu, nek", Toshirou berkata tiba-tiba, sebelum kemudian ia menempatkan jeda.

"...aku juga akan segera kembali ke sini setelah kondisi terkendali, untuk Gintoki."

Detik itu juga Gintoki merasa rahangnya jatuh dan akan segera copot. Lehernya segera memutar ke arah Toshirou, matanya terbuka lebar-lebar, berniat menginspeksi segala jenis emosi yang mungkin sedang menghiasi wajah sang Alpha pada saat ini.

"Aku pamit dulu, nek."

Sayangnya Toshirou selangkah lebih cepat dari diri Gintoki. Pria itu kini telah membalikkan punggungnya, dengan sempurna menyembunyikan entah-ekspresi-apapun yang tengah muncul di wajahnya. Ia berjalan ke pintu keluar.

"Kau-", Gintoki mengikutinya sesaat setelah mereka berada di luar. Hujan telah berhenti.

"Yorozuya."

Gintoki menghentikan langkahnya. Sang (mantan) wakil komandan Shinsengumi yang ada di hadapannya membalikkan tubuhnya hingga Gintoki sekarang dapat melihat seluruh sudut wajahnya. Walau begitu, sang Alpha mengenakan ekspresi yang tidak dapat ia baca.

"Aku-"

Gintoki menunggu. Toshirou menelan ludah.

"-aku dahulu, pernah menyesal."

"Huh?"

Mata Toshirou mendelik ke samping. Sepertinya tong sampah di ujung jalan tiba-tiba jadi sangat menarik bagi dirinya. Aneh. Karena pria berambut hitam itu biasanya selalu menatap lurus-lurus ke mata Gintoki setiap ia bicara.

"Mitsuba."

"Oh."

Untuk pertama kalinya Gintoki tidak dapat menerka ke arah mana pembicaraan ini akan dibawa.

"Um. Kenapa dengan dia?" tanya Gintoki saat ia menyadari bahwa Toshirou tetap mengunci mulutnya. Tampaknya si rambut hitam tersebut sedang berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri mengenai kata-kata apa yang harus ia luncurkan selanjutnya.

Toshirou membuka mulutnya. Setelah kemudian menutupnya lagi. Gintoki tidak pernah melihatnya salah tingkah seperti ini. Setidaknya, bukan di hadapannya. Pria Alpha di depannya memiliki ego sekeras baja. Ia tidak pernah mau menunjukkan kelemahannya di hadapan siapapun. Termasuk di depan pria dengan rambut perak ikal yang sedang bersamanya.

(Walau Toshirou pernah satu kali membiarkan Gintoki mendengar dirinya menangis saat Mitsuba meninggal dahulu. Gintoki tidak akan pernah bisa melupakannya.)

Tiga menit berlalu. Toshirou tampaknya masih setengah mati berusaha mengucapkan entah apa yang ada di pikirannya. Gintoki tahu waktu mereka terbatas. Hanya dalam dua-tiga jam lagi, si pria tampan di hadapannya harus pergi bersama para samurai kepercayaannya. Ia menghitung sampai sepuluh detik, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengalah dan memberi langkah lebih dulu.

"Hei Hijikata-kun."

"Yoro-"

"Ingin pergi ke tempat yang lebih sepi?"

* * *

Gintoki membawa Toshirou ke atap sebuah gedung tua yang telah terbengkalai.

Si rambut perak tersebut mengawasi saat sang Alpha memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Beberapa helai rambutnya tersibak. Ia seperti sedang menghela nafas.

Gintoki kembali menunggu.

Toshirou membuka matanya. Ia sempat mengalihkan pandangannya lagi. Namun kali ini, ia hanya melakukannya sepersekian detik. Seakan membulatkan tekad, si pria rambut hitam tersebut kini menatap Gintoki lekat-lekat.

"Gintoki, aku-", Toshirou mengeluarkan batuk kecil. "- aku tidak ingin melakukan kesalahan yang sama."

"Kesalahan?"

"Ya. Seperti yang aku lakukan pada Mitsuba dahulu. Aku-", Toshirou memejamkan matanya lagi dan menarik sebuah nafas pendek.

"Dahulu aku pergi dari hadapannya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Aku membuatnya terus menunggu. Aku menyesal, tidak mengutarakan hal yang seharusnya kusampaikan padanya…"

 _Ah_ , seru Gintoki dalam hati.

Jadi, mengenai ini.

Toshirou tentu masih mencintai gadis Beta lembut yang tidak pernah bisa ia raih lagi tersebut _kan_? Apa yang ia maksud dengan _kesalahan_? Tentu Toshirou tidak mungkin menempatkan Gintoki dalam posisi yang sama penting dengan Mitsuba -

"Kau, Gintoki."

Jantung Gintoki sesaat berhenti berdetak. Ia tidak pernah mendengar Toshirou menyebutkan nama kecilnya-

"-Adalah salah satu orang terpenting bagiku di dunia. Dan aku ingin kau yang bodoh ini mengetahui hal itu."

Gintoki merasa seakan ia sedang tersambar petir. Seluruh tubuhnya kaku dan ia hanya menatap Toshirou dengan pandangan kosong. Bibirnya merapat dan tidak dapat bergerak.

Pada saat itu, si maniak _mayonnaise_ brengsek yang dicintainya itu malah memutuskan untuk mengambil satu langkah maju dan mendekati Gintoki. Satu lengannya terangkat sebelum dengan tangan bergetar - mengelus pelan rambut perak pria di hadapannya.

Mata merah marun dan biru redup itu bertemu.

Dan saat itu, mereka berdua seakan mengerti.

"Rambut gimbalmu ini memang selalu susah diatur," Toshirou tersenyum meledek. "Saat kita bertukar tubuh waktu itu, aku sampai harus menghabiskan tiga botol _gel_ rambut untuk mengaturnya, kau tahu."

"Kalau kau sampai mencabut satu helai saja rambut perak Gin-san yang berharga, dia akan memotong tanganmu, mayora bodoh."

"Hei kau mengingatkanku bahwa uang yang kugunakan untuk membayar gaji anak-anakmu waktu itu belum kau kembalikan. Sepertinya kalau kepalamu ini kugunduli, aku bisa menjual rambutmu sebagai bahan sapu ijuk. Anggap saja untuk melunasi hutang-hutangmu."

"Ck! Kau harusnya berterimakasih karena aku tidak jadi memangkas poni berbentuk V anehmu itu! Aku menghabiskan berjam-jam dengan sia-sia hanya untuk merombak model rambutmu itu, tahu! Dan jangan lupa, aku pernah kehilangan hadiah lotre sebesar tiga ratus juta yen karenamu!"

"Hei, itu bukan gara-gara aku. Siapa suruh kau menjatuhkan nomor lotre-mu itu? Otakmu itu yang selalu tidak fokus! Kalau saja kau bisa menggunakan kepalamu dengan benar, dulu Sougo tidak akan punya kesempatan untuk memborgol kita berdua!"

"Kau lupa siapa yang membuatku ikut sembelit karena _mayonnaise_ yang hinggap di _parfait-_ ku?!"

"Pencernaanmu memang selalu bermasalah kan? Siapa suruh kau makan terlalu banyak gula."

"Kau sendiri sudah terjangkiti oleh kadar nikotin berlebihan."

"Dasar gimbal maniak gula bodoh."

"Kau pencuri-pajak idiot."

"Aku akan merindukanmu, brengsek."

"Aku ju-"

Gintoki tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya karena ada sesuatu yang tiba-tiba telah mengunci bibirnya. Sesuatu yang hangat.

Lembut, namun juga sedikit kasar.

Bau rokok yang kuat meliputinya saat Hijikata Toshirou, sang Alpha yang diam-diam ia dambakan, mengecupnya dengan lembut.

Ciuman itu terpaut singkat. Beberapa detik kemudian Toshirou telah menjauhkan wajahnya lagi. Dari ekspresinya yang kini setengah abstrak (Gintoki tidak bisa mengidentifikasi apakah Toshirou tengah meringis, tersenyum, menangis, atau bahkan panik), si pria rambut perak kini paham.

 _Toshirou tak ingin menyesali apapun lagi._

Mungkin dunia tidak terlalu membenci Gintoki.

"Kapan kapalnya akan pergi?" tanya Gintoki, diam-diam menikmati jari-jari berbau tembakau yang kini sedang mengusap rambut peraknya. Jarak antara wajah mereka tidak lebih dari tiga sentimeter. Gintoki dalam hati bersyukur karena ia diberi kesempatan untuk menikmati kedekatan ini tanpa salah satu dari mereka berusaha mematahkan leher rival di hadapannya.

Sepertinya, pada saat terakhir ini, tidak seorang pun dari mereka yang peduli dengan permainan anjing-kucing yang sudah terlanjur lekat dengan definisi hubungan mereka. Tidak Gintoki, tidak juga dengan Toshirou.

"Saat matahari terbenam. Kira-kira dua jam lagi."

"Oh."

Gintoki juga sama dengan Toshirou. Ia tidak ingin menyesali apapun. Waktu mereka singkat.

Kali ini, ia yang bergerak duluan. Memejamkan mata lambat-lambat, ia membawa wajahnya hingga bibirnya kini dapat bertemu dengan bibir milik Alpha di hadapannya. Seluruh sisi Omega dalam diri Gintoki ikut berteriak. Ia tidak pernah mencium seorang Alpha sebelumnya.

Gintoki dapat mencium feromon Alpha yang kental, mulai berepavorasi pada udara di sekitarnya. Ia merasakan seluruh hormon di tubuhnya sedang memohon, meminta untuk sang Alpha kuat untuk segera meng-klaim dirinya. Namun Gintoki mati-matian menahannya. Ia boleh mencintai Toshirou, ataupun mengharapkan akan sebaliknya, tapi pria tersebut tidak perlu tahu bahwa Gintoki adalah Omega.

Walaupun begitu, semakin sulit mempertahankan barier tersebut saat sang Alpha memutuskan untuk memperdalam cumbuan mereka. Perlahan, tidak ada lagi kata 'lembut' dalam kecupan-kecupan yang mereka lakukan. Gintoki dapat merasakan lidah Toshirou meminta izin untuk mengeksplorasi mulutnya, suatu hal yang tanpa ia pikir lebih lanjut, segera ia izinkan. Ia mulai dapat merasakan tangan-tangan itu kini turun dari posisi mereka yang sebelumnya masih ada mencengkeram rambut dan sisi kepalanya. Kini menjelajah seakan mencari lebih banyak kehangatan dari tubuh Gintoki.

Gintoki telah hanyut oleh gelombang raksasa ini. Persetan dengan barier. Toshirou dapat memperoleh apapun yang ia inginkan dari si rambut perak yang terlanjur tergila-gila padanya.

Gintoki tidak ingin kalah. Mendadak insting bertarungnya muncul saat Toshirou berhasil membuat mereka berdua jatuh terbaring dengan Gintoki berada di bawah beban tubuh si Alpha. Di tengah proses itu, bahkan Toshirou telah menurunkan resleting baju hitam Gintoki hingga terbuka sempurna, dan membuat bagian atas yukata yang dikenakannya kini hanya bergantung di ujung lengan kirinya. Gintoki menggenggam erat dua belah sisi kerah yukata biru tua yang Toshirou kenakan, sebelum dengan paksa ia hentakkan hingga jatuh terbuka.

"Gintoki-", Toshirou kembali menyebutkan nama kecilnya seakan mantra, di tengah-tengah lenguhan nafasnya yang seakan terus memendek detik kian detik. Feromon Alpha miliknya makin menebal. Menenggelamkan Gintoki dalam pikiran irrasional.

Mereka kembali mengunci mulut dengan satu sama lain dengan penuh gairah. Seakan ciuman tersebut adalah hal terakhir yang dapat mereka lakukan di dunia. Gintoki merasakan tangan-tangan Toshirou merayap ke balik baju yang dikenakannya. Membuat si rambut perak merasa seakan sang Alpha ada dimana-mana. Dan tidak ada hal lain dalam hidupnya yang lebih ia inginkan.

Si Omega rambut perak melanjutkan eksplorasinya. Menyentuh setiap inci kulit dari dada Toshirou yang kini terpampang di depan hidungnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Menurun menuju perut atletis yang dihiasi beberapa perban dan bekas luka. Hingga berhenti untuk bertemu _obi_ yang masih menutupi setengah bagian privat sang Alpha.

Gintoki menutup matanya. Merasakan sengatan tiba-tiba ketika Toshirou memutuskan untuk menyerang tengkuk di lehernya kini. Gigitan dan jilatan yang akan meninggalkan bekas sementara. Tubuh di atasnya itu menempel semakin dekat dengan dirinya.

Tak lama ketika Gintoki kemudian dapat merasakan sesuatu yang keras dan padat bergesekkan dengan pahanya yang entah kapan telah terbebas dari celana hitam yang beberapa menit lalu masih ia kenakan. Menyisakan pakaian dalam berwarna murah muda dengan corak stroberi kebanggaan Gintoki.

"...baumu…", di tengah-tengah kabut kenikmatan yang makin menebal di kedua pelupuk mata si pria rambut perak, ia mendengar suara sang Alpha berkata dengan nafas yang terputus.

"...aku benar. Baumu sangat enak, Gintoki. Aku tidak bisa- menahannya lagi."

"Hijika-", namun Gintoki tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi. Karena Toushiro telah memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya, menelan kalimat apapun yang akan keluar dari mulut Gintoki dengan sebuah ciuman panas.

Di tengah-tengah suasana yang makin intim tersebut, entah mengapa pikiran rasional Gintoki masih dapat sesekali muncul untuk menyuarakan kekhawatirannya. Apakah mereka benar-benar akan _melakukannya_ di sini? Gintoki tentu tahu bahwa saat ini tidak satu pun dari mereka yang punya niat untuk berhenti, dan ia paham kemana hal ini akan berlanjut...

Gintoki mencintai Toshirou. Ia akan berbohong jika ia mengatakan bahwa ia tidak pernah berimajinasi mengenai hal _ini_. Namun di sisi lain, Gintoki tidak pernah berhubungan intim dengan laki-laki sebelumnya (ia menganggap insiden dengan Madao tidak pernah ada), apalagi dengan seorang Alpha. Ia hanya pernah melakukan seks dengan beberapa wanita Beta, itu _pun_ tidak pernah dengan orang yang sama.

Yang ia tahu, bagi seorang Omega, bercinta dengan seorang Alpha adalah hal yang berbahaya. Bukan, Gintoki tidak terlalu khawatir bahwa ia akan hamil (ia sedang tidak berada dalam masa suburnya, dan seorang Omega laki-laki biasanya hanya mengalami _heat_ sekali dalam tiga bulan). Resiko hamil memang ada, namun dengan probabilitas luar biasa kecil.

Tidak, hal lain yang lebih mengkhawatirkannya adalah fakta bahwa ia mengetahui tentang _klaim_ yang hanya dapat dilakukan oleh para Alpha. Klaim tersebut dapat mengikat sang Omega selamanya pada sang Alpha jika _ikatan_ mereka cocok. Sang Omega tidak dapat lagi melakukan hubungan intim dengan siapa pun selain Alpha-nya lagi setelah itu, karena _ikatan_ itu akan menyiksanya.

Jika Gintoki boleh jujur - terikat pada Toshirou dibanding Alpha lain merupakan satu-satunya hal paling baik yang bisa diterimanya sebagai seorang Omega. Alpha tersebut tidak perlu tahu. Ikatan yang kaum Alpha lakukan pada para Omega tidak akan berpengaruh apapun pada pemegang strata paling kuat tersebut. Seorang Alpha tetaplah seorang Alpha. Toshirou tetap dapat melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan setelah segalanya selesai.

Gintoki adalah pria yang egois. Ia ingin dirinya selamanya hanya ditautkan dengan satu orang. Ia telah mengizinkan Toshirou untuk melakukan hal ini. Karena itulah, Gintoki membiarkan dirinya larut dalam balutan kenikmatan yang sang Alpha tengah berikan.

Ia akan membiarkan Toushiro meng-klaim dirinya.

Setelah kecupan, erangan, tangan-tangan yang saling menjamah, gesekan-gesekan, posisi yang beberapa kali berganti saat mereka saling tumpang tindih - rasa nikmat luar biasa kemudian menyerang Gintoki saat akhirnya, ia merasakan Toshirou berada di dalam dirinya. Sang Alpha kini terhimpit dalam kehangatan yang tidak pernah Gintoki berikan pada siapapun.

(Toshirou tampaknya tidak sadar bahwa _pelumas_ yang membantunya di bawah sana adalah cairan natural yang dimiliki para Omega. Mungkin ia berpikir bahwa Gintoki menyiapkan dirinya sendiri saat ia masih sibuk menyicipi hal lain.)

Gelombang demi gelombang menyapu si rambut perak seiring dengan gerakan yang Toshirou berikan. Air mata dan liur membasahi seluruh wajah sang Omega, bersamaan dengan erangan dan desahan yang terlepas dari bibir merahnya yang kini agak bengkak. Ia mencengkeram punggung Toshirou dengan kuku-kukunya. Meneriakkan nama sang Alpha dalam kenikmatan tiada tara.

(Gintoki yakin setelah ini, ia tidak dapat berhubungan intim seperti sedia kala lagi. Ini adalah seks paling hebat yang pernah ia rasakan dalam hidupnya.)

"Gin-"

Gintoki dapat merasakan benda milik Toshirou yang ada dalam dirinya tersebut membesar, dan ada beberapa ulir cairan keluar seiring gerakan sang Alpha yang makin kasar. Gintoki hanya dapat melihat percikan-percikan kembang api yang memekar, berpesta pora di dalam kelopak matanya. Suara Toshirou terdengar samar di tengah-tengah kenikmatan tersebut.

"Sialan- Kau sungguh manis- Baik aroma maupun segalanya- Gintoki-"

Gintoki mengeratkan rengkuhan kedua kakinya ke belakang punggung Toshirou. Membawa sang Alpha kian dalam ke kehangatan dirinya. Punggungnya melengkung saat sengatan itu menyerang tiada henti kini. Ia sudah nyaris ada di penghujung.

"Hijikata-"

"Panggil namaku, Gin-"

"Toshi-", sebuah erangan lagi. "Toshirou!"

Gintoki tidak ingin hal ini segera berakhir. Ia berjuang untuk menahan orgasme-nya dan merekam setiap detik senggama yang sedang mereka lakukan dalam memorinya. Usaha yang akhirnya percuma karena sang Alpha kemudian memutuskan untuk menyerang titik paling sensitif dalam tubuhnya dengan dorongan yang lebih kuat. Dan Gintoki pun menyerah.

Pekikan nama sang Alpha merupakan mantra yang Gintoki gaungkan ke langit sore di atasnya saat pandangannya dikuasai oleh warna putih. Ia tidak pernah merasakan sesuatu yang begitu hebat seperti ini sebelumnya. Terlebih dengan orang yang ia sangat cintai.

Toshirou mengikutinya beberapa menit kemudian. Mengunci mulutnya pada bibir Gintoki untuk membenam teriakan yang nyaris keluar dari pangkal lidahnya. Gintoki menenggelamkan jari-jarinya pada rambut hitam sang Alpha saat lidah mereka kembali bertautan. Menunggu indera mereka kembali mendarat dari puncak kenikmatan.

Saat Toshirou menjauhkan wajahnya yang penuh peluh dari depan hidung Gintoki, si rambut perak kemudian nyaris memekik karena sakit yang menyengat saat ia merasa seperti ada satu benda besar yang sedang mencoba menerobos dinding di dalam perutnya. Ah. Inikah _ikatan_ Alpha itu?

"Uh, maaf Yorozuya. Aku tahu rasanya aneh di- _ikat_ oleh sesama Alpha. Tapi kau tahu biasanya ini baru akan selesai setelah sepuluh hingga lima belas menit. Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

Gintoki tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Rasanya menyakitkan dan sangat tidak nyaman. Tapi ia agak sedikit lega saat mendengar bahwa Toshirou masih berpikir bahwa Gintoki adalah seorang Alpha sama seperti dirinya. Setidaknya itu akan membebaskan Toshirou dari rasa bersalah karena telah (tanpa sengaja) meng-klaim seorang Omega...

"Berisik. Ini sakit tahu. Saat kita bertemu lagi nanti, pokoknya kau harus menebusnya dengan sepuluh gelas _parfait_."

Toshirou mendengus dan tertawa kecil. Ia membenamkan kepalanya ke satu sisi pundak Gintoki. Berusaha membuat posisi mereka senyaman mungkin dengan dirinya yang masih ada di dalam tubuh Gintoki. Toshirou memeluk kekasih berambut perak-nya tersebut erat-erat dan mencium lembut kulit yang kini dipenuhi jejak kemerahan tersebut.

"Sial…", gumam si rambut hitam tersebut dengan bibir yang masih bersentuhan dengan kulit sisi leher Gintoki. "...Kini aku jadi merasa tidak ingin pergi sama sekali..."

 _Aku ingin berada di sisimu selamanya,_ seperti kalimat yang ingin Toshirou luncurkan setelahnya. Namun tidak ada kata yang ia lanjut ucapkan lagi.

"...jangan bodoh. Kau melakukan ini demi masa depan Edo", Gintoki meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya pada tiap sisi wajah Toshirou, membawa mata biru itu untuk menatap lurus dirinya.

"Aku akan menunggumu. Bimbing seluruh anak buahmu yang liar itu. Semua akan baik-baik saja jika kau ada di sana bersama mereka."

Ia juga tidak ingin Toshirou pergi dari hadapannya. Namun ada hal-hal yang harus mereka lakukan. Ada misteri yang menunggu untuk dipecahkan. Ada bahaya yang tengah menunggu untuk dikalahkan. Dan mereka tidak punya pilihan lain.

Gintoki mengecup lembut bibir pria di atasnya. Seakan memberikannya kekuatan.

Toshirou. Kekasihnya itu kini menatapnya dengan pandangan paling lembut yang pernah Gintoki lihat dari dirinya.

"Aku merasa bodoh karena baru melakukan hal ini saat waktu kita bersama tinggal beberapa jam. Seandainya aku lebih jujur sebelumnya."

"Hm? Kau baru sadar kau ini bodoh?"

"Tutup mulutmu, ikal alami brengsek. Kau juga sama saja."

"Salahmu punya temperamen kelewat tinggi. Semoga saat kembali nanti kau sudah sedikit lebih berkembang ya."

"Kau juga. Semoga sifat malasmu sedikit terobati."

Mereka berdua mendengus. Sebelum kemudian keduanya tenggelam dalam tawa kecil. Memang begini bentuk hubungan yang mengikat mereka. Sebuah kenyamanan yang orang lain belum tentu dapat mengerti.

Toshirou, masih tersenyum, mengeratkan rengkuhannya pada tubuh Gintoki. Ia mengistirahatkan kepalanya di dada bidang si pria berambut perak dan memejamkan matanya, tampak damai.

Tidak butuh beberapa menit bagi Gintoki untuk kemudian merasakan lelah yang amat sangat tiba-tiba mulai menyerang dirinya. Toshirou masih ada di dalam _sana_ dan sepertinya ia masih butuh beberapa menit lagi untuk bisa keluar. Namun Gintoki tidak dapat menahan rasa kantuk luar biasa yang makin mendominasi kesadarannya. Kelopak matanya mulai tertutup perlahan.

 _Mungkin pengaruh ikatan ini_ …, batin Gintoki sebelum kegelapan dan tidur yang lelap akhirnya melandanya.

Ia tidak pernah merasa lebih damai lagi…

* * *

Gintoki tidak kaget saat ia mendapati dirinya terbangun dengan menatap atap kayu reyot yang tidak dikenalnya. Ia mengenakan baju lengkap. Dan ada seorang pria berambut panjang tengah mengawasi dirinya.

"Hijikata-san tadi mengantarkanmu ke sini. Aku kira terjadi sesuatu karena kau tak sadarkan diri. Tapi ia bilang kau hanya terlalu mabuk sampai jatuh pingsan," jelas Katsura saat Gintoki memberikan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Dan ia-?"

"Sudah pergi. Kapal mantan anggota Shinsengumi dan Mimawarigumi telah berangkat kuranglebih satu jam lalu. Kau tidur seperti orang mati ngomong-ngomong."

Gintoki hanya mengangguk. Tidak ada lagi yang perlu ia ketahui. Ia kembali merebahkan kepalanya pada _tatami_ tanpa alas tempatnya terbaring saat ini.

Seketika sesuatu yang menyakitkan seperti menyerang dadanya.

Toshirou telah pergi.

Ia telah pergi. Walau berjanji akan kembali. Entah kapan dan bagaimana.

Sama seperti _Shouyou_ , yang pernah pergi dan kemudian kembali sebagai seorang monster. Hadir sebagai seseorang bernama Utsuro, sosok menyeramkan yang tidak pernah Gintoki kenal sebelumnya.

Gintoki memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Berdoa agar dirinya bisa kembali tertidur. Berusaha mengubur kenangan-kenangan buruk itu dalam ingatannya.

Sayangnya, ia tahu bahwa hanya mimpi buruk yang akan menjumpainya kelak.

* * *

To be Continued

Hi All, this is my first fic for this fandom. Persembahan untuk para penggemar HijiGin sekalian. Been years since I wrote fiction, yikes!

Untuk yang masih belum pernah dengar tentang Omegaverse, bisa baca selengkapnya di sini! /wiki/Alpha/Beta/Omega

Udah lama pengen banget nulis omegaverse fic untuk Hijigin, akhirnya tercapai juga. Semoga pembaca semua bisa menikmati ya!

Versi Inggris akan menyusul nanti dan akan saya publish di AO3. RnR will be appreciated! ^o^/


	2. Chapter 2

_So long, this is harder than you know_ _  
_ _But we'll remember everything_ _  
_ _It's tough to let it go_

 _Think of the nights we spent when we were not alone_ _  
_ _They remember everything_ _  
_ _It's tough to let it go_

 _Here we are again, falling for it_ _  
_ _Here we are again and we're falling for it_

 **Dead Air - Blessthefall**

* * *

...

Chapter 2: Avalanche

...

.

.

.

.

Dulu, Toshirou tidak pernah berpikir bahwa akan tiba hari ia kembali mencintai seseorang.

Mengapa? Yah. Ia cukup belajar dari pengalaman-nya dengan Okita Mitsuba, seorang gadis Beta berwajah teduh yang dahulu pernah menjadi satu-satunya orang yang ia cintai. Toshirou tahu bahwa di antara mereka tak ada harapan, tidak akan terbentang masa depan dari hubungannya dengan sang gadis pujaan. Pekerjaan yang Toshirou lakoni saat itu terlalu beresiko, dan Mitsuba tidak pantas bersanding dengan seorang pria yang tangannya telah berlumuran darah.

Ia dulu percaya Mitsuba akan menemukan kebahagiaan-nya sendiri, bukannya menunggu seorang laki-laki yang tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengacuhkannya. Karena itulah, Toshirou tak menyangka bahwa sampai detik terakhir pun, kakak perempuan satu-satunya dari Sougo tersebut ternyata terus menanti dirinya - mencintai sang Alpha bahkan saat Mitsuba nyaris menikahi orang lain, atau saat penyakit yang diidapnya terus meraup fisik dan hidupnya.

Mitsuba terus mendambakan Toshiro, bahkan sampai ajalnya menjemput. Namun si laki-laki yang dicintainya tidak dapat melakukan apapun - selain membenci dirinya sendiri, tentu saja.

Pada dasarnya, Toshirou tahu tidak ada hubungan romansa yang akan berakhir baik jika melibatkan seseorang yang hidupnya dipenuhi kekerasan seperti dirinya.

(Ia menyalahkan kebodohannya sendiri karena telah melakukan hal yang sembrono seperti jatuh cinta.)

Setelah kematian gadis yang ia sayangi tersebut, Toshirou berusaha untuk mengunci hatinya rapat-rapat. Menenggelamkan penyesalan dan kesedihan yang amat luar biasa dalam larutan kertas pekerjaan. Memfokuskan segala atensi-nya pada tugas dan misi yang ia emban. Ia menolak segala peluang untuk jatuh cinta.

Namun begitu, tampaknya yang telah si pria Alpha coba lakukan selama ini malah berakhir sia-sia.

Sebuah ironi.

Sejak beberapa waktu lalu, bahkan sebelum Mitsuba meninggal, Toshirou telah sekuat tenaga mencoba mengabaikan seseorang yang entah mengapa selalu mampir di otaknya pada saat yang tidak tepat. Tanpa sadar, ia mulai menerima fakta bahwa mungkin hanya orang itu yang sanggup mencuri kunci dari dinding hati yang ia kukuhkan. Satu-satunya manusia di dunia yang dapat mendobrak pertahanannya setelah Mitsuba tiada. Satu makhluk terakhir di jagat raya yang berpeluang mempunyai tempatnya sendiri di dada seorang Hijikata Toshirou.

Orang itu. Si keriting pemalas sialan. Si rambut perak Sakata Gintoki.

Gintoki. Sebuah nama yang bahkan tidak pernah Toshirou berani ucapkan keras-keras. Ia tidak paham apa yang bagus dari si bodoh tersebut. Toshirou hanya mengetahui bahwa orang-orang di sekitar Gintoki menyebutnya sebagai Alpha yang senang menyia-nyiakan potensi dirinya. Ia juga tahu bahwa si rambut perak dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang sedikit posesif. Si pria brengsek tersebut memang punya keahlian untuk menarik seluruh orang pada dirinya tanpa ia sadari. Dan Toshirou, walau ia tidak akan pernah mau mengakuinya, termasuk salah satu korban Gintoki yang paling parah.

Pada awalnya Toshirou tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan kembali jatuh cinta. Terlebih pada seseorang seperti Sakata Gintoki, laki-laki yang (ia simpulkan) berstatus Alpha sama seperti dirinya.

(Walaupun tampaknya Gintoki tidak pernah memanfaatkan aura kuat khas Alpha yang biasanya dapat digunakan untuk mengintimidasi lawan. Atau mungkin ia hanya menyembunyikannya. Entah karena alasan apa, Toshirou tidak tahu ataupun peduli.)

Toshirou tahu ia tidak boleh melakukan kesalahan yang sama seperti yang ia lakukan pada Mitsuba dahulu.

Karena itu, saat melihat Gintoki menunggu dirinya di tengah hujan, tersenyum hangat ke arahnya dari balik sebuah payung, mungkin berniat mengucapkan salam perpisahan - Toshirou tahu hal terakhir apa yang harus ia lakukan sebelum meninggalkan Edo.

Ia sudah membulatkan tekadnya. Dan ia hanya dapat berdoa semoga si rambut perak tidak berlari ketakutan setelah mendengar apa yang akan ia sampaikan nanti.

Toshirou akan memberitahu Gintoki tentang perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

.

* * *

.

Sungguh berat meninggalkan seseorang yang kau cintai, terutama saat kau mengetahui bahwa perasaan itu, mungkin saja telah berbalas.

Tidak ada pernyataan cinta di antara mereka. Mungkin karena keduanya merasa terlalu renta, ataupun terlalu di luar karakter mereka untuk mendapatkan penegasan berupa kata-kata. Toshirou hanya menatap mata merah redup di hadapannya untuk dapat mengerti. Tatapan si pria rambut perak yang biasanya tampak malas tersebut, kali itu dihiasi oleh kilat - seakan memohon Toshirou untuk membaca ke dalam dirinya. Tak perlu suara untuk sekedar penyampaian. Sepasang mata itu telah berbicara.

Yang terjadi di antara mereka berikutnya, mungkin adalah hal yang akan membekas di otak Toshirou dalam setiap langkah perjalanannya selanjutnya...

Si pria rambut hitam tersebut kini merenung sendiri di geladak kapal, menatap kosong entah apa, batang nikotin terpaut di antara kedua bibirnya. Diam-diam bernafas lega ketika tidak ada seorang pun dari bawahan-nya yang berani untuk mengganggu. Pikiran Toshirou sedang melayang akan kejadian beberapa jam lalu. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia harus menyesal, atau malah mensyukuri yang telah terjadi.

Ia tidak dapat menahan diri.

Hal yang Toshirou tahu, Gintoki kini ada di sana, menunggunya. Ia merasa kepergian saat ini malah menjadi semakin berat. Bayangan akan hamparan rambut perak pada lantai tempat Gintoki berbaring, kulit putih pucatnya yang dihiasi noda kemerahan, aliran keringat yang menuruni pelipis lalu jatuh ke tengkuk leher si pria rambut perak, refleksi otot-otot itu saat jari Toshirou menuruni jengkal demi jengkal tubuhnya, kehangatan erat yang luar biasa nikmat serta bau manis memabukkan yang si pria rambut hitam tidak pernah sangka Gintoki miliki - akan senantiasa menghantuinya seperti rekaman kaset yang telah rusak.

Sial. Toshirou bahkan tidak tahu apakah ia bisa berpikiran 'lurus' lagi saat memikirkan tentang Gintoki.

Ia merasa ingin menertawai dirinya sendiri. Siapa yang akan menyangka? Seorang (mantan) wakil komandan Shinsengumi dibuat tergila-gila oleh mantan pemberontak, dan dari semua orang di dunia, orang yang telah mencuri hatinya tersebut tidak lain tidak bukan adalah sang Shiroyasha sendiri. Sungguh terdengar bagai sebuah _guyon_ yang tidak lucu.

( _Wow_. Saat ia pikirkan lagi, Shiroyasha yang _legendaris_ tersebut telah membiarkan Toshirou menyetubuhinya. Mungkin hal ini dapat ia tautkan dalam daftar 'pencapaian hidup'-nya kemudian?)

Walau begitu, ada satu hal aneh yang mengganjal di pikiran Toshirou.

Bau Gintoki.

Ia pernah tidur dengan seorang gadis Alpha dari Yoshiwara ( _yap_ , bahkan seseorang sesibuk Hijikata Toshirou pun butuh pelampiasan sekali-kali). Namun wanita tersebut tidak memiliki aroma _mempesona_ seperti Gintoki. Toshirou bahkan tidak pernah sekali pun kelepasan kontrol saat ia tidur dengan seseorang, tidak seperti yang terjadi beberapa jam lalu dalam kegiatannya bersama si keriting pemalas itu.

Mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan perasaan yang ia benam untuk Gintoki? Mungkin hal itu juga mempengaruhi hormon-nya? Siapa tahu. Karena sebelumnya, yang pernah ia dengar- aroma memabukkan biasanya hanya dimiliki oleh para Omega.

Tidak mungkin 'kan kalau Gintoki-?

 _Tidak_ , batin Toshirou kemudian. _Buang jauh-jauh pemikiran konyol tersebut_.

(Ia sendiri tidak pernah mengerti seperti apa 'aroma' Omega yang orang-orang sering bicarakan tersebut. Jangan salahkan dirinya, memangnya berapa orang yang pernah bertemu Omega langsung?)

Toshirou tahu persis. Jumlah Omega yang lahir ke dunia sangatlah sedikit. Akan sangat beruntung jika kau pernah bertemu seseorang dari kaum tersebut dalam kehidupan nyata. Biasanya, seseorang yang saat lahir diklaim sebagai Omega akan segera dibawa untuk dijodohkan dengan keluarga-keluarga kerajaan atau bangsawan terhormat. Tempat yang pantas untuk 'kaum langka' seperti mereka...

Karena itulah, mustahil jika seorang samurai pemalas mantan pemberontak Joui seperti Gintoki-

"Toshi, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Toshirou seketika tersentak dari lamunannya. Perhatiannya kontan tertuju pada sosok di sebelahnya yang entah sejak kapan ikut bersandar pada sisi kapal bersamanya. Isao Kondou. Laki-laki pemimpin kelompok kebanggaannya.

"Uh. Tidak, aku hanya…," Toshirou menyesap rokok di apitan kedua jari-nya dalam-dalam. Ia mendengar seutas tawa kecil keluar dari bibir sang (mantan) komandan, yang seketika membuatnya terdiam.

"Apa kau tadi bertemu bos Yorozuya itu?"

"Kira-kira begitu…"

"Bagaimana?" Toshirou mendelik ke sosok Alpha di sebelahnya, yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan sunggingan senyum kecil. "-Saat perpisahan kalian? Apa berkesan?"

Toshirou kembali memutar bola matanya untuk menatap pada awan-awan di langit malam yang kini tampak seperti dicoraki warna biru tua. 'Berkesan'? Mungkin itu adalah istilah paling remeh untuk menggambarkan 'perpisahan' mereka tadi…

"Kurang lebih," jawab si laki-laki rambut hitam tersebut pendek. "Kondou-san sendiri bagaimana? Aku harap Otae-san tidak menghajarmu karena ini harusnya jadi saat mengharukan bagi kalian."

Toshirou sedikit menduga bahwa Kondou akan memulai sesi 'penolakan kenyataan' yang biasa ia lakukan saat seseorang mempertanyakan hubungannya dengan Tae. Namun tidak kali ini. Sang komandan malah memasang sebuah senyuman sedih. Dan Toshirou tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Ia agak terhenyak - dirinya tak punya pilihan lain namun terdiam.

Setelah beberapa detik, akhirnya Kondou memecah keheningan.

"Aku sedikit berharap ia akan menghajarku seperti biasanya."

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Toshirou dengan hati-hati.

"Ia dan Shinpachi-kun melepas kepergianku-", Kondou memasang sebuah raut sendu. "-dengan sebuah senyuman hangat. Hal yang tidak pernah mereka lakukan sebelumnya. Mereka bahkan tidak ingin mengucapkan 'selamat tinggal'. Saat itu aku benar-benar merasa bahwa hal ini _nyata_. Akan sangat sulit untuk kembali ke kehidupan kita yang dahulu..."

Ah.

Toshirou tidak mengatakan apapun. Apa yang Kondou katakan memang benar.

Segala hal menyenangkan, menegangkan, maupun menjengkelkan yang dialaminya bersama Gintoki, kini seperti ada di belakang sana - sudah terjadi puluhan tahun lalu, entah apakah akan kembali lagi. Rambut perak dan wajah menyebalkan yang kadang tanpa ekspresi itu-

Toshirou merasa kini diserang oleh rasa rindu yang amat sangat terhadap kekasih(ia dapat menyebutnya demikian 'kan setelah yang terjadi tadi?) idiot-nya tersebut. Walau semenit kemudian ia menginterupsi pemikirannya sendiri dan berdecak di dalam hati.

 _Yang benar saja_ , _aku 'kan baru saja beberapa jam lalu meninggalkan Edo_!

"Lalu…", Toshirou mengeluarkan sebuah batuk kecil, berusaha mengalihkan _mood_ sang komandan yang tampaknya makin muram. "Bagaimana dengan Sougo? Aku lihat tadi dia berhasil menakut-nakuti beberapa mantan anggota Mimawarigumi."

"Oh. Ia memang terlihat menyeramkan saat mengernyit seperti itu. Tampak seperti ingin membunuh seseorang," aura Kondou seketika tampak lebih cerah seiring dengan bergantinya topik di antara mereka. Toshirou bernafas lega di dalam hati. "Tidak, ia sebenarnya hanya sedang senang, tapi ia berusaha menyembunyikannya. Jadi ia memasang ekspresi aneh seperti itu..."

"Hee?", Toshirou menopang dagunya, mengistiratkan lengannya pada pembatas kapal, menunggu pria lebih tua di sampingnya tersebut melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Sebelum kita pergi tadi, ia sebenarnya sempat keluar untuk mencari si gadis China, walau tampaknya ia lebih memilih melakukan _seppuku_ dibanding mengakuinya", Kondou memasang sebuah cengiran, dan Toshirou pun ikut tersenyum. "-Ia tadi pulang dengan baju yang basah dan beberapa lebam di wajah dan lengan-nya, namun ia tampak sangat senang. Kelihatannya, dia berhasil bertemu si gadis China dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan padanya."

"Sougo memang tidak pernah jujur dengan perasaannya sendiri."

Kondou mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana, Toshi? Aku tidak yakin bahwa perpisahanmu dengan Yorozuya hanya sekedar ' _kurang lebih_ '."

Toshirou kembali menutup bibirnya. Astaga. Kondou memang ahli dalam membuatnya kehilangan kata-kata.

"Aku berjanji akan kembali untuk menemuinya", sahut Toshirou setelah menghabiskan lima puluh detik untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa suara yang keluar dari kerongkongannya tidak bergetar atau terdengar canggung. Ia menatap komandan terhormat-nya tersebut lurus-lurus. Namun Kondou hanya tersenyum.

"Itu saja?"

"Ya, Kondou-san. Memangnya harus ada apa lagi?"

Kondou tidak membalas pertanyaannya dengan jawaban lugas. Ia hanya tertawa seraya menepuk pundak laki-laki lebih muda di sebelahnya keras-keras. Toshirou meringis. Menunggu hingga sang komandan berhenti menyiksa pundaknya yang malang dan mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka, mungkin ke topik lain yang lebih penting.

Namun, Toshirou tampaknya sedang berharap terlalu banyak.

"Kau tahu, Toshi", kata Kondou, masih dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya, entah kenapa membuat sebuah perasaan tidak enak tiba-tiba hinggap di dada Toshirou.

"Ya?"

"Mungkin kau tidak sadar. Tapi ada bekas kemerahan yang lumayan besar di pangkal lehermu."

Toshirou merasa seluruh darah pada wajahnya menguap. Ia memucat dan matanya melebar. Kontan, ia bergerak cepat mengeratkan leher yukata yang ia kenakan. Berharap masih dapat mengelak apapun itu yang Kondou akan tuduhkan padanya kemudian.

"Kau tidak perlu berbohong padaku, Toshi. Selamat ya atas hubunganmu dengan Gintoki."

Walau begitu...

"HUH?!"

Tampaknya, nasi sudah menjadi bubur...

.

.

* * *

.

.

Saat Gintoki bangun dari tidur siang panjang-nya, ia tidak dapat menemukan apapun selain kekacauan beruntun yang datang bertubi-tubi.

Pertama. Ada sebuah senjata laras panjang asing(baca: alat kelamin) yang menempel pada kepalanya tepat pada saat ia terbangun dari sebuah mimpi buruk. Hal tersebut cukup untuk membuat Gintoki melayangkan tendangan paling kuat yang ia yakini melebihi Sanji dari _One Piece_ sekali pun. Ia yakin trauma yang diperolehnya akan berdampak panjang.

Kedua. Ia menyadari bahwa pemilik dari 'senjata' tersebut tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Elizabeth, maskot bodoh pengikut Katsura Koutaro, teman lamanya yang juga tidak kalah idiot. Tampaknya kelompok yang dipimpin oleh Katsura kini mengabdikan diri mereka untuk melindungi Gintoki. Suatu hal yang sebenarnya tidak diperlukan si Omega rambut perak. Namun, atas jasa dari si rambut panjang bodoh, kini sepertinya seluruh populasi di Edo tahu bahwa Gintoki sedang dalam persembunyian.

Ketiga. Terimakasih pada Katsura, sang pemimpin pemberontak yang agung, bijaksana, setia kawan lagi rendah hati-nya, kini Gintoki telah resmi menjadi buronan pemerintah. Poster-poster berhiaskan wajah Katsura yang sedang ber- _cosplay_ menjadi Gintoki disebar di seluruh Edo. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, pria _sableng_ tersebut juga turut berkontribusi dalam menghancurkan _image_ Gintoki dengan membuat foto-nya terlihat dua ratus kali lebih sadis.

Empat. Lima. Enam. Gintoki menghitung kekacauan-kekacauan yang terjadi di sekitarnya hanya dalam hitungan hari semenjak kepergian Toshirou. Mungkin sudah melebihi jumlah jari-jari yang ia miliki, termasuk jari kaki.

Ia butuh sedikit ruang untuk bernafas.

.

* * *

.

Gintoki memutuskan untuk berjalan diam-diam di tengah keramaian orang-orang di Akiba yang tidak mengidahkan dirinya - selepas pertemuannya dengan Nobume dan beberapa anggota Kiheitai yang tiba-tiba muncul beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia hanya butuh beberapa menit sendiri, sekedar untuk meluruskan pikiran dan menenangkan diri.

Sebenarnya Gintoki yang biasa tidak akan keberatan dengan segala keributan yang terjadi, _toh_ hidup yang dijalaninya memang tidak pernah damai dari awal. Ia mungkin dapat berlaku cuek dan _santai_ seperti Gin-san yang dikenal orang-orang bila saja ia berada dalam performa prima-nya yang normal. Namun saat ini berbeda...

Semenjak hari _itu_ , Gintoki merasakan kondisi dalam dirinya menurun perlahan-lahan. Ia tidak dapat menjelaskannya - tidak paham apakah letak kesalahan tersebut ada pada fisik, mental, hormon, atau bahkan _mood_ -nya. Pada setiap detik ia melangkah, ia hanya dapat merasa semakin buruk. Trauma akan Shouyou yang telah lama dipendam si Omega rambut perak tersebut kini terpampang jelas pada pikirannya dalam mode maksimal. Fakta yang dikatakan si gadis mantan anggota Mimawarigumi, Nobume, mengenai mantan guru-nya juga sama sekali tidak membantu Gintoki. Ia malah menemukan dirinya jatuh ke kondisi yang semakin tidak kondusif...

(Oh, ngomong-ngomong, kini Gintoki paham darimana Shouyou memperoleh seluruh pengetahuan tentang Omega. Tentu sebagai orang yang telah hidup ratusan tahun, sang guru sudah mempelajari segala hal mengenai makhluk bernama manusia, _kan_?)

Gintoki tahu bahwa dirinya sama sekali tidak boleh menunjukkan kerapuhan ini di hadapan siapa pun. Edo carut-marut. Gintoki dapat mencium potensi peperangan yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Mungkin akan lebih parah dari masa lalu, karena kini semua orang di dalamnya tampaknya akan turut terlibat.

Ia harus menguatkan dirinya. Demi Kagura, Shinpachi, semua orang (dan makhluk hidup) di Edo, bahkan Takasugi dan mendiang Shouyou. Juga demi Shinsengumi yang sedang berjuang di sisi lain - dan tentunya juga demi pria yang dicintainya, Toshirou.

Toshirou.

Gintoki merasakan jantungnya berpacu tiga kali lebih cepat saat nama itu terlintas di otak-nya.

Sejujurnya, Gintoki tidak tahu harus menangis atau tertawa saat ia mengingat si Alpha idiot penggila _mayonnaise_ tersebut. Seharusnya ia merasa bahagia karena kini, sebagai Omega, dirinya resmi _terikat_ pada Toshirou. Yah, walaupun sang Alpha sendiri tidak mengetahui tentang hal itu…

Gintoki tidak dapat menghindarkan kepalanya dari pemikiran-pemikiran buruk. Akankah Toshirou membencinya jika ia tahu bahwa si rambut perak telah diam-diam membuatnya memberikan _ikatan_ sepihak, terlebih pada seorang Omega seperti Gintoki? Si rambut perak tahu bahwa sebenarnya ia telah menggali kuburannya sendiri. Ia tidak dapat membayangkan separah apa _heat_ berikutnya yang akan ia lewati kuranglebih dua bulan lagi. Ia tidak paham akan bentuk resiko yang harus dihadapi apabila seorang Omega yang telah terikat, menghabiskan masa subur-nya tanpa kehadiran pasangan Alpha mereka. Bahkan ia juga sama sekali tidak mengerti akibat apa yang akan diterima tubuhnya saat ini ataupun ke depan nanti...

Apa kondisi dirinya yang tidak stabil saat ini berpengaruh pada _ikatan_ yang tidak lengkap tersebut-?

Tidak. Tidak. Gintoki berharap tidak demikian. Ia ingin segera pulih. Banyak hal yang harus dilakukannya saat ini. Termasuk…

"GIN-SAN!"

Suara Shinpachi. Disusul dengan gonggongan khas milik Sadaharu, dan derap langkah mereka yang semakin terdengar keras.

"GIN-SAN! GAWAT!"

Mereka tampak panik.

"Shinpachi, apa yang-"

"KAGURA MENGHILANG!"

.

* * *

.

Tampaknya, Kagura telah meninggalkan bumi bersama dengan sisa kru Kiheitai. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Gintoki dan Shinpachi untuk menyadari hal itu - sehingga dalam hitungan detik saja mereka telah dapat memutuskan apa yang harus dilakukan selanjutnya.

Karena itulah, kini mereka berada dalam kapal milik Sakamoto, pedagang dengan tawa aneh yang dulu pernah bertarung bersisian dengan Gintoki dalam perang melawan Amanto. Perjalanan mereka akan sangat berbahaya, karena semua orang tahu bahkan sang Shogun sendiri sedang memburu mereka.

"Gin, apa kau punya taktik yang bisa mengalihkan perhatian si belah pinggir tersebut?" tanya Katsura pada Gintoki tiba-tiba saat mereka semua terduduk di sekitar meja bundar, membicarakan mengenai langkah paling tepat yang harus diambil.

Gintoki tersentak. Ia tidak sadar bahwa wajah dari si rambut panjang hitam itu kini terpampang di hadapannya dengan raut serius. Sebenarnya pikiran Gintoki sedang kacau - ia tidak menginginkan hal apapun selain terbaring di futon kesayangannya dan berdoa agar semua penderitaan ini segera menghilang. Diam-diam ia juga berharap bahwa Katsura tidak akan menyadari beberapa bulir keringat yang sedang menuruni dahi Gintoki.

Tidak ada yang boleh mengetahui bahwa ia sedang berada dalam kondisi nyaris-depresif.

"Oh," seru Gintoki kemudian. Memasang wajah 'terinspirasi' terbaik yang bisa ia berikan, karena perhatian semua orang di ruangan tersebut sedang terpusat pada dirinya. "Aku punya satu ide…"

"Oh, boleh kau jelaskan, Kintoki?"

Biasanya Gintoki akan marah jika mendengar Sakamoto memanggilnya dengan nama yang keliru. Namun ia tidak punya energi untuk melakukan hal itu kini. Ia hanya dapat meringis dan memutuskan untuk kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Ah. Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan hal yang sebaliknya, kita membuntuti kapal-kapal mereka dari sekarang dan memasang kamuflase. Pada saat mereka menemukan 'kamuflase' itu, kita tinggal serang mereka dari belakang-"

"OOOOH. OH ITU IDE YANG SANGAT BAGUS KINTOKI."

"SEPERTI YANG BISA KITA DUGA DARI SHIROYASHA."

"INI AKAN JADI KEMENANGAN MUDAH!"

Gintoki tersenyum tipis saat semua orang terlihat begitu bersemangat dalam menjalankan taktik yang diusulkannya. Mereka kemudian berlanjut untuk mendiskusikan mengenai gaya tendangan apa yang akan digunakan untuk menghajar Shogun nanti. Gintoki merasa bahwa momen ini dapat menjadi saat yang baik untuk diam-diam kabur dan menenangkan dirinya sendiri di tempat yang tidak banyak orang. Ia bangkit dari kursi tempatnya duduk, dan bergegas keluar dari ruangan tersebut sebelum seorang pun menyadarinya.

Gintoki tidak tahu, bahwa ada satu orang yang daritadi dengan giat terus mengawasinya. Mata orang itu mengikuti figur Gintoki yang menghilang di balik pintu keluar, menatap punggungnya dengan pandangan yang sulit ditebak.

Orang itu kemudian memutuskan untuk keluar diam-diam dan mengikuti Gintoki.

.

* * *

.

Gintoki mengunci dirinya di sebuah toilet yang ditemukannya pada ujung lorong kapal raksasa tersebut.

Ia merasa mual. Keringat dingin kini makin mengalir deras pada wajahnya yang putih pucat. Beberapa helai rambut peraknya menempel di dahi dan pelipisnya. Bahkan sendi-sendi di seluruh tubuhnya pun ikut memberontak, tulang-tulang punggungnya seakan berkedut menyakitkan dan Gintoki yakin ia tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini bahkan ketika sedang mengalami cedera yang paling parah.

Tapi satu hal yang paling tidak dapat Gintoki tahan, adalah pikiran-pikiran buruk yang melintas dengan gila dalam otaknya. Adegan kematian Shouyou berulang kali terputar, bersamaan dengan senyum mengerikan Utsurou saat sang immortal nyaris memenggal lehernya. Trauma mengerikan itu kini punya tempat permanen di dalam satu sisi kepalanya.

Gintoki juga tidak dapat menghentikan prasangka akan Toshirou yang menyebar bagaikan virus dalam kekacauan psikis-nya. Bagaimana Toshirou akan membencinya saat mengetahui Gintoki adalah Omega. Bagaimana Toshirou akan meninggalkannya. Sang Alpha akan menemukan seorang gadis baik mirip Mitsuba dalam perjalanan panjangnya. Toshirou mungkin tidak akan kembali. Gintoki akan terjebak selamanya dalam ikatan sepihak yang tidak akan pernah terlengkapi.

Si rambut perak menyiramkan setangkup air pada wajahnya yang kian pucat. Membiarkan kucuran-kucuran air jatuh dari dagu dan ujung-ujung rambutnya. Kedua lengannya ia rengkuhkan pada tubuhnya yang mulai bergetar. Gintoki ingin meraung dan menangis, ia tidak menyukai kondisi aneh yang menguasainya saat ini. Ia ingin bebas. Ia punya hal-hal mendesak yang harus segera dihadapi…

Apakah ini murni karena _ikatan_ yang diterimanya saat itu? Memikirkan tentang kemungkinan itu, Gintoki ingin membantingkan kepalanya sendiri pada lantai baja di bawah kaki-nya. Ia seharusnya tidak membuat pilihan yang sembrono. Waktu itu, bisa saja ia menghentikan Toshirou jika ia mau(mengenal Toshirou, ia yakin sang Alpha _pun_ tidak akan memaksanya). Gintoki sama sekali tidak paham akibat apa yang akan diterima tubuhnya ketika seorang Alpha - terutama Alpha dengan gen sekuat Toshirou - meng-klaim dirinya yang seorang Omega. Ia terlalu diliputi keserakahan pada saat itu, terlalu menginginkan Toshirou untuk menjadi satu-satunya Alpha yang dapat memiliki dirinya…

Gintoki merasakan perut bawahnya ikut berkedut, dan ia merasa semakin mual.

...ia hanya berpikir, jika Toshirou ada di sini, akankah ia merasa _jauh_ lebih baik?

Suara ketukan pada pintu toilet membuat Gintoki nyaris terlonjak. Buru-buru ia menyeka matanya yang setengah berkaca-kaca, dan berusaha membuat rambut keriting awut-awutannya terlihat sedikit lebih pantas. Menekan tombol _flush_ hanya untuk membuat kegiatannya di dalam toilet terlihat lebih meyakinkan, Gintoki menjawab ketukan itu dengan sebuah sahutan.

"Aku sudah selesai! Maaf sepertinya tadi aku mengeluarkan setoran selama satu minggu-"

"Gin-san?"

Gintoki terhenti.

Shinpachi?

"Gin-san apa kau di dalam?" tanya Shinpachi lagi, dan Gintoki dengan jelas mendengar nada khawatir dalam intonasi suaranya. "Gin-san?"

Jika ia tetap bersikukuh untuk mengunci dirinya di dalam, Gintoki tahu ia hanya akan membuat anak remajanya tersebut semakin khawatir. Setelah berdebat singkat dengan dirinya sendiri, akhirnya Gintoki memutuskan untuk membuka pintu yang memisahkan mereka berdua.

Shinpachi tampak terperanjat saat ia melihat sosok Gin yang hanya memberikan senyum kecil padanya. Si rambut perak berusaha untuk memberikan cengirannya yang biasa padanya - walau tampaknya mungkin hanya terlihat sebagai sebuah jerngitan karena ia juga tengah menahan setengah mati sakit yang dirasakannya.

"Hi Patsuan…"

"Gin-san, kau pucat sekali…"

"Mungkin aku makan sesuatu yang aneh tad-"

"GIN-SAN! Jelas-jelas ada sesuatu yang salah denganmu!" Gintoki hanya dapat pasrah saat anak didik-nya tersebut menempelkan telapak tangannya pada dahinya yang dipenuhi keringat. "Astaga, tubuhmu dingin sekali…"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Shinpac-"

Gelombang rasa mual yang tadi susah payah Gintoki tahan, tiba-tiba menyerangnya lagi dengan dorongan penuh. Ia dengan segera menutup mulutnya dan mendorong Shinpachi yang terlihat semakin panik - berlari ke arah kloset yang masih tidak jauh berada di belakangnya.

Matanya berkaca-kaca saat ia memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya pada kloset di hadapannya. Ia merasakan tangan si remaja berkacamata yang mengelus punggungnya. Berusaha sesabar mungkin mengatakan sesuatu di tengah pening yang mulai dirasakan Gintoki.

"Gin-san, kita harus ke dokter setelah ini."

"Tidak, Patsuan. Aku tidak apa-apa, kapal Shogun pasti sudah mendekat kini-"

"Gin-san! Kau tidak bisa bertarung dengan kondisi begini!"

"Aku tidak apa-apa", tegas Gintoki lagi, mengibaskan tangan Shinpachi yang berusaha menuntunnya untuk bangkit. Ia agak sedikit oleng saat berusaha untuk berdiri, namun Shinpachi ada di sana untuk menopang tubuhnya.

"Gin-san, kumohon tolong ceritakan padaku jika ada sesuatu…"

"Aku sudah bilang, tidak ada yang salah denganku," Gintoki berusaha meyakinkan remaja di sebelahnya sesaat setelah ia berkumur dengan air wastafel dan membasuh wajahnya sekali lagi. Ia menatap Shinpachi singkat setelahnya, menghembuskan nafas dan tersenyum saat menyadari wajah luar biasa khawatir yang tengah dikenakannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," Gintoki menepuk pundak remaja kebanggaannya tersebut.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Atau setidaknya, itulah yang ia harapkan.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

End Notes:

Ini yang akan terjadi kalau menulis fanfic di tengah2 cuti sambil mendengarkan musik dari band metalcore o(-(

Anyway, terimakasih telah membaca chapter 2! Sepertinya saya merencanakan 4-7 chapter untuk cerita ini. Yap, cerita ini mungkin akan mengandung banyak spoiler (untuk kalian yang masih catching up dengan cerita canon-nya) karena permulaannya akan mengambil jalan cerita yang kurang lebih sama dengan canon(walau tentu saja saya nge-skip detail yang bisa kalian baca sendiri di manga-nya), walau nanti akan berbeda akhirnya.

Terimakasih sekali lagi! Review will be really appreciated! (The English version will be out on Ao3 soon, as well!)


End file.
